Dream Series 3 - Doctor Who
by PippinStrange
Summary: I have very vivid dreams that I like to turn into stories. In this dream, the sky burns like blood, and as far as I know, we're the last humans alive. And suddenly the Doctor is there looking for a computer and a banana.


**A Doctor Who Dream**

**I had a strange dream about the Eleventh Doctor and the end of the world. But this was before I finished the Tenth Doctor seasons, so my Tennant loyalty was slightly weirded-out by the dream, and then I barely gave it a second thought. Now that I've **_**almost **_**gotten through the 6****th**** season, I can see that the Eleventh doctor in my dream had every quirk and mannerism of the real thing—right down to the forehead smooch, which I had never seen before. Weird? I think so ;)**

**Here it is!**

* * *

><p>Knowing it was the end of the world gave me a very calm terror. I feared the pain of being burnt to death more than anything, but I felt very peaceful about it.<p>

I watched the sky grow into a dark scarlet with stars burning white and twinkly as they ever did. Dark orange comets fell to earth and set cities afire, I knew it was only a matter of time before one would engulf my home, the quiet country farmhouse.

Some of the comets were earth sized, and they came into orbit, slowly, approaching earth like a harvest moon, growing bigger by the hour. Within a few days of terrible comet storms and hellfire, the burning comets the size of planets would collide with the earth—and we would burn, screaming.

I could see it all from the back porch, from the windows. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. We alternated between watching the solar storm in the sky, and huddling together, bracing for a crushing sensation that was a little late in arriving. Smaller comets continued to miss us, falling in the woods, the town, the oceans—but not on my farm. Always close. But never fatal.

"Scuse me, scuse me, scuse me, sorry," suddenly, the eleventh Doctor was brushing by me. I stood by the back door, looking out into the sky for the millionth time, and he was coming from somewhere out of the dark backyard and right through the door into my kitchen. I whirled around, in pure shock.

_The Doctor does not exist, _I thought. _This isn't real._

"So have you got a microprocessor, BIOS, password-locked desktops and by any chance—a banana?" He stood in my kitchen, bow-tie and jacket looking untidy, as he held his arms out like a Jack Sparrow cos-player on drugs.

"I… I…" I tried to speak.

"Sorry—have you got a computer?" the Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and began pointing it at the refrigerator. "Hm, too new for the microprocessor… And you've got three bananas! They are brown already! That IS a shame, I was SO hoping for a banana—where's that computer?"

"It's… this way…" I stuttered. I turned and walked into the computer room, and my family all leapt to their feet in the living room as we breezed by, making demands about who this man was and why I brought a stranger into the house when they had wanted to die peacefully and calmly.

"It's, it's the Doctor," I said in a monotone, in complete shock. _The world is ending and the Doctor is real. This can't really be happening._

"Who's the Doctor?" my family members all demanded in various forms.

The Doctor was smacking our computer in frustration.

"Not like that," said my brother hastily, jumping forward and switching it on. The Doctor lit up and exclaimed, "Oh! Brilliant! Wonderful! And now—"

The first thing that popped up when it finished loading was the web browser, and on that browser, the facebook log-in page.

"REALLY?" snapped the Doctor indignantly. "Facebook?"

"Give it here," I said crankily, feeling judged. I exited the window and clicked on the 'My Computer' folder. "Is this what you want?"

"Won't hurt to try!" the Doctor gave me a very excited grin, pointed the sonic screwdriver at the folder, and with a buzz, checked the readings. "AHA!" he declared loudly, suddenly pointing it at the hard drive. The hard drive sparked, made a horrible crack sound, and something started smoking.

My parents began to yell at him, and he jumped to his feet, and tried to shout over them. "I just needed a bit of your machinery to borrow some power and it transferred perfectly! Your hard drive isn't fried, just warmly toasted. Butter will do the trick. Alright well then, I shan't ever make a joke again, I'm just not funny oftentimes and I'll have to accept it—anyhow thank-you so much for your assistance," he wrung their hands as if leaving a house party and was telling the hosts how good it was. He sprung from the room, ran through the living room again, and went out through the back kitchen door—with me close on his heels.

"Wait," I said, and I was crying. _Really _crying. "Please don't go. You don't understand what's going on here. You don't. And you're just going to leave us."

The Doctor was nearly at the TARDIS now, sitting in the backyard like it owned the place. He spun around and was about to thank me again for the use of our computer when he saw my tear-stricken face, and his smile fell slowly.

Then he looked up, and noticed the sky. Something crossed his face—first acknowledgment, and then grief. And he felt it deeply.

He looked back at me, and his eyes were a little watery in the orange, heated light of the black-red sky.

"I've lost everyone," I was sobbing, and taking a few steps closer to him. "My friends were in the city. It's gone. Everything is gone. As far as we know… we might be the last humans left. Can you—I beg you—can you find it in your heart… I mean… your hearts… to save us. Please. _Please._" I was choking on my own tears. Panic was overwhelming me, and fear had finally fought the peace and won.

"I can't," the Doctor said two small worlds that ripped my entire mental capacity to accept death into two. I crumbled to my knees, crushed.

"I don't want to die," I cried pathetically, losing my senses. "And…" suddenly, the fear and the loss of decorum shriveled to nothing, becoming numb. Out of that nothing came a still water, water coming to a boil. It was like my heart burst in anger—horrible, blood-curdling, screaming anger. I stood up, looked at the Doctor squarely in the eyes, and whispered, "You think you can just show up in our earth for a last minute pit stop, use our computer, and then whisk away again—without a second glance to the inhabitants? Even though we're likely not going to survive more than an hour or so, you wouldn't even be bothered to _feel…_ something… anything… for the people that helped give you a little battery boost? What kind of monster do want us to think you are? I know you're not a monster. Now prove it to me."

I stepped closer to him. He stepped closed to me. He reached out, jerked me towards him, and held me close in a very warm hug. He smelled like cloves.

"Listen to me," he said softly, "You're scared, and you're angry. I know. It's okay. And I said I can't save you, because I believe I really can't interfere. But—by god I've interfered in _everything—EVERYTHING. _Every remarkable event in human history bears some sort of stamp from me. A symbol, a memory, a change—I swear—if I have one more interference left in me, I'll use it now. For you." He pulled back, and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead. "Now fetch your family. Bring them here."

I fought the sudden urge to pass out right then and there. Black dots swimming in front of my eyes, I stumbled away from him, back into the kitchen, where my family had only come so far and were now talking animatedly about how ridiculous it was to yell at a stranger or even care about anything computer-related while death is so immediate.

"We're saved," I sobbed. "We're saved. Follow me. We're going away. We're getting out of here."

They actually consented to follow me outside into the darkness and the solar heat. The Doctor waited by the TARDIS, with a rather proud smile on his face. He had the door open and waiting.

"Get on board," he said urgently, still smiling.

My Dad suddenly grabbed the Doctor's hand and my mom's hand. My mom clutched my sister's hand, and she took my brother's. I took my brother's hand, and reluctantly, reached out towards the Doctor's.

Smiling rather confusedly, he took my hand. And when the circle was complete, my Dad looked up at the failing solar system. "God," he said simply, "Thank-you for sending this stranger to save our lives. I don't know why we're being saved. But thank-you. Bless him for what he is giving us right now. Amen."

"Amen," we all mumbled. Despite this being outside of the Doctor's comfort zone, he seemed to understand. In fact, he might have been tearing up—I couldn't tell. He was now literally shoving my parents into the TARDIS, telling them to hurry. My siblings followed. My brother had been watching the Tenth Doctor seasons with me, and as he stepped into the TARDIS, he turned around and gave me a thumbs up, as if to say "YEEEEAH WE'RE GOIN' ON THE TAAAARDIS!"

I was the last to board.

"Go on, I'm saving your life," said the Doctor quietly, wondering why I hadn't crossed the threshold yet.

I tried to reply, but my mouth did not work. The Doctor spoke again, but this time, there were no sounds coming out. The rage of the comet-fire ceased, and the sky grew still, simply baking in that volcanic glow.

All was calm, all was bright.

Bright as sunlight, the sunlight of a sun that was young, and white, and shining across the carpet of my bedroom.

I had to wake up fully and compose myself before I realized the intensity of the dream, and was reminded of the Doctor's decision to help us even if it risked rewriting time. I felt the remnants of tears on my face.

Then, I had a sudden thought.

_What the HECK? I thought David Tennant was the Doctor… who the HECK was I dreaming about? I don't even know about the eleventh regeneration or anything. And he, like, kissed my head! NO… no that's too weird… we don't know each other like that yet, you've got to give me a season to get used to you or something! _

_AND DUDE, I'M ALIVE AND NOT DEAD. THIS IS GOING TO BE A GOOD DAY._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed! Leave me a review :)<strong>

**I wanted to finish this because it's 2 am and I have no beta reader so please forgive my possible errors. Also I just watched the new Sherlock episode so my thoughts have been moving more quickly than my punctuation so I do hope that won't trouble you… I know the story you've just read is probably full of run-ons. **


End file.
